Avian
Avians were a type of Irregular Creature that spawned from the Boundary's Magic. They lived during the Third War and were associated with wind or fire Magic. They are a species exclusive to EvoBlaze and are featured in Genesis Destruction, with Feather being in Control Sequence. Information Avians were bestial bird-like entities who lived during the Third War. Unlike other Irregular Creatures, Avians reacted to humanity in wishing to keep their distance, neither seeking to kill them or to help them. Little is known about the Avians, as their involvement in the War was made unclear due to the utter purging of their race alongside many other Irregularities. Their lifespans were unknown, as many didn't get to live for more than the length of the Third War. When an Avian's life force was low, the magic in their body would dim and their wings begin to molt. Their bodies were filled with magic, primarily within their wings and feathers, which was considered the source of their magical properties and contained partial Seithr. They could set ablaze in the nearly-pure wind or fire magic to strike their enemies and send their feathers out as weapons. The crystalized reserves of Seithr could convert into the magic energy which was contained in their wings. They usually avoided humans and beastkin due to their aloof nature, and they generally disliked their natures of conflict. Their magic was highly potent, and although they could not speak, they were capable of understanding humans or beastkin. They did not get along with cat beastkin, and despised the Berserk Black due to their tendency to kill them off and devour their magic energy. Due to the immensely high altitudes that they would inhabit, only airships could reach them unless they were on ground level. During the Third War, high areas became needed to build the barriers to prevent the Seithr from concentrating, resulting in Avians forcefully being moved and even targeted. The Magic Guild was fascinated with Avians like other Irregular Creatures, one of the Saints known as Five was said to be involved with them. Appearance Avians were large bird-like beasts, they had either two wings or four, with crystallized seithr reserves running through their feathers in varying patterns. Their bodies weren’t much bigger than an average man, but their wing-span was easily twice their body length, with long plumes of tail feathers at their rear, and a crown of it near their head. Their feet ended in razor-sharp talons which were claws of pure magic.The gales of magic swirling around their wings and body were a bright green, red, or orange and their eyes were a glowing energy, giving them a mystifying appearance. History Like other Irregular Creatures, it is believed the Avians came from a desire in mankind from before the Third War. The first Avian to rise from the Independent city of Shinatsu was prior to the Third War. The one who contacted the origin of the Avian was killed and said to have become the very spirit of the Avian itself when their soul touched the abyss, which spread a magic to ward off the attackers, allowing Shinatsu to escape subjugation and remain independent. Though it is merely a myth passed down Clans and people of the city. This Avian was named Yatagaratsu, with the city's highest point becoming called Yatagarasu's Landing. Although, this is seen as highly dramatized and generally untrue, there are debates on whether or not Avians were discovered by the Magic Guild or the people of Shinatsu. Avians lived during the Third War, remaining neutral during the spreading conflict. When the Irregularity Crisis occurred, Avians were in danger as their magic energy was drained from their bodies by the surfacing Cauldrons and their souls were weakened. They slowly began to die out, with very few surviving through the conflict. Despite their neutrality, they were still wiped out due to their nature as beings outside of logic. They generally could not be tamed, so a massacre occurred to their race during the Purge, aiming to eliminate most Irregularities alongside Observers. The only surviving Avian is a girl with their blood, known as Feather. Powers and Abilities Said to be incredibly agile, even high-speed airships couldn't keep up with an Avian at their top speed. They were not physical fighters, though, instead relying on the magic-generated gales around them to shred their opponents alongside their feathers as projectiles. Avians could utilize their talons in close-combat situations, which were as sharp as refined steel. Within their wings were crystallized forms of Seithr, and they could set their wings ablaze in a potent wind or fire magic to strike down their foes. An Avian's feathers were so strong, they could be used as weapons themselves, and damage other Irregular Creatures or those outside of Logic, so it wasn't uncommon to see the feathers used in weaponry or sold on the black market. Known Avians *Feather - Feather is the only known Avian to still be alive. A half-blood looked after by the Council Templar and commonly mistaken for a bird-type beastkin. Trivia *Yatagarsu mentioned in the myth of Avian's creation, is also a bird in mythology associated with a divine intervention. *The Avians themselves were based on varying artistic depictions of the Suzaku, and some could utilize fire magic. Navigation Category:Species Category:Genesis Destruction Category:EvoBlaze Category:Control Sequence